Music is Sorrow's Only Cure
by XxXSilverShadowXxX
Summary: Edward Elric loses his parents after they are brutally shot. For 13 years Ed lives in an orphanage, but when he turns 18 they have to let him go into the world on his own. A part time job and a small apartment are all he has. Until he meets Mustang...RoyE
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**OK, hi. This is my first time writing a FMA fic, so please bear with me a little here. **

**I jsut wanna make a few things clear before I even get started, because I don't want my readers to start off my story confused.**

**First of all, this is a completely AU fic, but it still takes place in Amestris. Central is more like a modern day city though, all the places around it being outlying towns and such...You get what I mean.**

**Second, there will be an age change in most characters. Like some of out favorite military personnel. (Not telling who, though you can probably guess.)**

**Third, there will be no Homunculi, which also means no alchemy. People who look like them, yes. They will be the rival band, the names of the sins will be their stage names. (They won't come in until later though.)**

**And...Hmmm...I think that it for now. If anyone is still confused about anything, please tell me and I'll answer your questions the best I can.**

* * *

**.:DISCLAMER:. **I do _**NOT**_own Fullmetal Alchemist in _**ANY**_ way. *tries to hold it in but begins to sob*

* * *

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

The rain fell in torrents from the sky, the inhabitants of Central's slums cursing the weather and their leaky roofs. For one man though, it couldn't be better conditions.

He stared at the fifth floor window he'd been watching for the past three weeks, finally having enough information on the people who lived there to pull off his best robbery so far this year.

The window that shielded the actual apartment from the rain belonged to the Elrics. Just your average low-class family. A man, a wife and two children. Nothing special, unless you counted the fact that they had the biggest cash stash the guy had come across this side of Central's slums. The oldest boy, a blond, was quite the talented singer/guitar player and he performed on street corners day after day in the city, just collecting. The parents never spent a cent of it!

The guy supposed that they were saving to get a better place. Or maybe to put the kid through a better school. He didn't know, nor did he care. The fact that they had the money would be their downfall. He was going to steal it and just so they couldn't get it back...He'd kill them all.

He slid from the shadows of the alley across the street from said building and made his way in, being sure to be quiet on the stairs all the way up to the fifth floor. He didn't want a single soul to know he was coming in.

He smirked as he reached the door he knew was the Elric's and brought out a pocket knife, just so he could jimmy the lock open.

He stuck the knife between the door and the wall, sliding it up and down to work the lock open, while the people inside slept soundly, not knowing their lives were about to end.

Hoenheim Elric cradled his wife as they slept, little Alphonse, their newest son, finally giving them some peace. He had a contented smile on his face, loving the weight of his wife in his arms even in sleep. He didn't dream but his subconscious brought pictures to his mind. Pictures of his family and all the things he had to be happy for in their mediocre life.

Trisha Elric slept with her face buried in her husband's shoulder as usual, wanting nothing more than to be close to the man she loved. Despite their way of life she loved her family. She always said she would rather a life with love and a family rather than a life with money and loneliness. She never doubted her own statements either. She truly thought she had everything she could ever ask for. A devoted husband, and two beautiful children.

The eldest son of the Elrics, Edward being the grand age of five, slept down the hall. Dreaming, unlike most little boys, of music notes. Wondrous sounding notes that played only for him. Music was his life, always had been it seemed and he was quite gifted at singing and playing guitar even in his young age.

All in all a happy family...with a horrible fate.

The nameless thief had finally gotten the lock to open, freezing as it popped when he got his victory. He waited to see if anyone would wake up and then continued on into the apartment.

The small, narrow hall that led into the sitting room was pitch black and the thief didn't see the table the was situated on the right wall. As he came to it his foot bumped it with enough force to send a vase crashing to the floor. He swore beneath his breath as he heard the springs of a mattress creak and a baby begin to cry a moment later.

He whipped out the gun he had had in the waist band of him dirty jeans just as a light turned on. He blinked to adjust his sight and the stared at the man standing on the other side of the sitting room, smirking as he realised the guy was still, a look of fear on his face.

In the bedroom meanwhile Trisha was holding the six month old Alphonse and trying to quiet him. She and Hoenheim had woken to the sound of the vase crashing to floor from the table in the front hall. He had gone from the room before she could caution him.

It didn't take long for the silence to be broken, but she didn't like what she heard. A gunshot, and the falling of a body. She rushed from the room still carrying Alphonse and went into the living room. What she saw made her scream, making her deaf to the scream of her eldest son, who had come out behind his mother when he heard her running.

The thief just laughed at the tree remaining people. He couldn't believe how stupid they were. To come out here when they had _heard _the shot. He aimed once more and fire at the brunette woman holding the baby. She fell to the ground, the wailing child falling from her arms at the young boy's feet.

"Ed...ward..." He heard her whisper. The thief looked to the horrified boy she was obviously speaking to. He was doing a pretty good imitation of a fish and this only made the man laugh more. "Pl...please take....take care of....your....brother...." Trisha finished, her voice fading with each word.

Ed could only watch his mother's eyes dim and her breathing stop, he wanted to scream and cry but his entire body seemed to have just frozen. He could do nothing, not even run. He could only bring his head up to watch as the man that had murdered his parents walked towards him.

The man didn't hesitate. He pointed the gun at the baby on the floor and fired, laughing as the blood spattered onto the older boy. He had forgotten about the money, lost in the ecstasy of his killing spree and didn't even hear the thundering footsteps of the police that the next door neighbors had called after hearing the first gunshot.

He put the gun to Ed's head, gave a maniacal smile and squeezed the trigger...

But his aim was knocked off when a cop fired a shot into his back from behind and pierced his heart. The bullet only hit Ed in the shoulder but the pain and realisation of what had become of his parents and baby brother still made him faint.

The last thing he could remember hearing were the footsteps of the cops.

* * *

Ed woke three days later in a hospital, only to be sedated again as his memories hit him. The nurses cried themselves after the boy was asleep again. For a child of such a young age to have seen his only family shot before his eyes...How was it fair?

Two weeks later Ed was transferred to Central's only orphanage. He withdrew into himself and stayed silent, no matter who tried to speak to him.

The only thing he had was his guitar. (The police had asked him if wanted anything from the apartment and he had said the guitar.) It was his only friend and would be his only friend for a very long time....

* * *

**Ok, tell me what you think...Good?...Bad?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 All Alone and On My Own

_**I wish to say thank you to those who have reveiwed so far for my story. The support really helps.**_

**_Also, I firgot the disclaimer for this chapter._**

_**DISCLAIMER:: **I do **NOT **own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just my plot-line and any OC's that pop up. I own none of the songs used in this fic either. The song used in this chapter was **Untitled by Simple Plan.**_

_

* * *

_

_.:Thirteen Years Later:._

Ed sighed as he strummed his guitar and stared at the buildings around him.

He was currently sitting on the roof of the oprhanage that had housed him for the past thirteen years. He came up here when he wanted to be alone. (Which was most of the time.) He liked the fact that the traffic of the city was only a dull roar here and that the wind almost smelled clean as hit whipped his blond bangs around his face. It was peaceful here and it was his own haven.

He technicly wasn't supposed to be here but the orphanage's aids had stopped trying to keep him from his favorite spot years ago. They had finally figured it out when he was ten that there was nothing they could do to stop him from coming up here. Yelling at him did nothing and locking him in his room did nothing either. He would just pick the lock somehow and get out.

Here he wasn't disturbed by the other kids his age that would try and take his guitar away. They couldn't pick on him here for singing since to them it was something 'only girls did'. Despite the nightmares he had almost every night and despit the crushing depression he was always in he had found a sanctuary amongst the madness. His music and this roof. He had no friends and he didn't want any. He would only get hurt again when they left him and he didn't want to feel anymore pain.

Currently Ed was writing. Lyrics of course. He wrote all his own music because it was the only way he showed emotion. He didn't cry when he was upset, nor did he scream when he was angry. Not anymore. Not since that day in the hospital. He had shoved all memories of 'that night' behind a door and looked it with a million different locks, that had a million different keys and none of those locks would ever be opened again.

He didn't visit his parent's graves, or his little brother's. He didn't want to remember. Couldn't bring himself to remember. There was too much pain that came with those memories. Too much sorrow to put into words, so he kept it locked away. The memories only came alive in his nightmares.

Ed hummed a few notes, then strummed them. He'd been working this particular song for weeks now. He had the lyrics down, but now he needed to get the notes right. He had gone through at least twenty sheets of staff paper, throwing out each one when it just didn't seem right.

He was very finicky about the way his music looked on paper. There could never be scratched out notes or writing in the margins. It had to look perfect.

When the notes he had strummed sounded right he added them to the paper. Finally the right notes were coming to him and he felt that exraordinary feeling of freedom as they flowed to block out the rest of the sounds of the traffic below him. This was the only time he felt happy. When he was playing or singing or writing. Music was his life now. After the incident it had become his only reason to live. He still performed occansionaly, but in parks now instead of on street corners, and he still made a lot when he did play. But he didn't really like to play for money. It didn't matter to him what other people thought. It was his music.

He jumped suddenly as the door that led onto the roof slammed open. He turned and saw the 'headmistress' of the orphanage in the doorway. He looked confused. She couldn't be up here to tell him he had to get off the roof. She knew he wouldn't listen.

He became nervous when he finally processed the look on her face. She was frowing and looked liek she was already sorry. For what though he didn't know.

"Edward, would you come down to my office please? There is something we must speak about." Ed raised an eyebrow, letting none of his nervousness show as he put his music sheets in his guitar case, then set his guitar on top of them. He would finish the song later.

He followed the woman down the stairs to the second level of the building where her office was, silently panicing the entire time he walked.

He sat when she motioned for him to do so and waited until she was situated at her desk before he spoke.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked. He spoke now, but not often.

"No Edward. You aren't in trouble." She sighed. "You've been with us for thirteen years now..." She began. "As of two weeks ago you turned eighteen and now that you have reached legal adulthood you no longer stay under our care."

Ed raised an eyebrow. He had known two weeks ago he would be asked to leave the orphanage, he had seen it happen to the other teens who had lived here. He was wondering waht had take so long. He couldn't wait to get out of this place.

"A small, low cost apartment has been acquired for you." The woman continued. "It is furnished with the necessities and the first two months of rent has been paid for you by the orphanage." Ah, so that was it. Ed thought, his face falling back to it's unreadable mask.

"A part time job at a cafe has also been acquired for you." She continued. "You are welcome to find something more suitable to your tastes, but a schedule of your work time has been put in your apartment already." The woman watched Ed's face as she spoke. She couldn't believe he was so calm about all this. Most people at least looked shocked. "You have a week to get anything you have here packed and moved out." She was surprised when Ed snorted.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He said, standing from his chair and picking up his guitar case. He turned and looked at the woman over his shoulder. "Just make sure a taxi is ready to take me there." The flabbergasted woman could only nod as Edward left her office. It was simply amazing to think that the boy was so...so...lifeless. Yes, that was the word. When he wasn't up on the roof with his guitar in his hands the boy appeared lifeless.

Ed went back to the section of the orphanage where the teens his age stayed. There were no private rooms and this had always irked Ed because of the nightmares he would have when he was younger.

Everyone stared at him as he alked along to his bed and pulled the suitcase from underneath it. Every teen in this room was supplied with a suitcase because of the age group (seventeen to eitheen year olds). They would soon be leaving the orphanage the headmistres always wanted them prepared. Almost as if she couldn't wait to get rid of them.

This asusmption didn't bother Ed because he was just as eager to leave. He had never liked it here, while he couldn't say he hated it he also couldn't say he liked. There were just too many people that stared at him. Too many people that knew waht had actually happened all those years ago. Wether they had gotten their information from eavesdropping on the aid's conversations about him when he first got here, or they had actually paid attention to the news stories about their newest inmate didn't matter. They knew and Ed wanted to get away from their pitying stares.

Those who didn't pity him though (most of the boys his age that is) looked at him with disgust. Wether it be from jealousy because the girls fawned over his looks and his haunted past, or because was obssessed with music again didn't matter to Ed. He didn't want anyone to stare and soon they wouldn't be able to.

He packed his things from the trunk at the bottom of his bed where his belongings were kept, making sure to leave out a change of clothes for tomorrow and then snapped the lid shut. He shove the suitcase back under the bed, then left room again to go back to the roof. His haven was calling him and for once the lyrics flying around his head were happy. Or as happy as Ed could make them, anyway.

* * *

The next morning Ed woke bright and early and lugged his suitcase out to the frotn of the building. The taxi was ready and waiting for him and Ed let a small smile grace his lips at the efficientness of the headmistress. The cabi helped him heft the suitcase into the trunk, even though it was that heavy and Ed placed himself in the back of the cab.

Only the headmistress was there to wave him off. Seeing as he had no friends there was no large group with tears in their eyes as they watched him leave, or anyone shouting good-by to him. In fact he had picked such an early hour to leave just so no one would be there at all because he knew there would be tears or shouts from 'friends' but laughter and shout of 'good ridance the freak is gone!' No one was here because everyone was still asleep.

Ed watched the delapitated buildings of Central's low class neighborhood give way to something akin to 'midclass' though it was the lowest possible for of it. The only difference from the area where the orphanage had been was that the buildings were slighly more upkept.

There was still grafitti in some places, though it was limited to the alleyways and there was the occasoinal police car passed by them going in the other direction. Ed would ahve to remember to invest in a small handgun to keep in his apartment. He hated guns but he had always admitted they were a good form of defence against inturders.

After what felt like in eternity in the morning traffic as people from the outer areas of the city migrated to the more prominent places of Central for the cabi pulled up to a red bricked building. It almost reminded him of..._Knock it off Ed. Your in the completely wropng income district for this to be the same place._ He thought to himself. He got out of the car, the cabi already having been paid before he left orphanage and took his suticase from the portly man who had retrieved it from the trunk.

He muttered a thanks and then trecked up the stairs to the third floor as he had been intructed. He reached a door with a small brass plate that read 234 and extracted a key from his pocket. After a few tries of turning the key he finally got the door open and entered.

He stared around the flats small kitchen/living room. There was a fridge next to him against the wall and the counter extended about four feet to the place where the linoleum stopped and carpet began. A table was set in the middle of the room and the wall opposite him held cabinets and door he expected went into a small pantry.

He set down his suitcase and waled to the slightly stained porcelain sink that was situated in the middle of the kitchen counter and tried both taps. Satisfied when they both gushed water he turned them back off and went to inspect the living room.

Directly across from where the kitchen ended there were two windows that shone most of the apartments light into the room. Ed was quite glad he had gotten a corner apartment, that way his rent wouldn't go up too much if he was wasting electricity during the day.

There was a small TV situated on the wall to his immediate right and a worn leather chair sat not far away from it, a small table with a remote next to it. Ed picked up said remote and tested the Tv as well. The picture was blurry and the sound a little warped by the things oldness but it was better than nothing. He flicked it back off and noticed the color of the walls for the first time. They were a cream color and the carpet was a commercial tan. He shrugged. It would work for turned to the wall and saw two door on said wall.

He opened the door closest to the window and found a small utilitarian bathroom. Once satisfied that all the water spickets in there worked as well he closed the door and went to the one to the right of it. This had to be the bedroom.

He found his deduction to be correct when he opened the door and saw a be shoved against the far wall and nestled in the very corner of the room, another window right about the foot of the bed and a desk stood next to him.

The matress on the bed was thin and the blankets were brown and looked uncomortable. He made a note to himself to invest in some better bedding when he got his first paycheck.

That reminded him, he hadn't seen that work schedule the headmistress had told him about.

He walked back out to the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the table he ahdn't noticed before. He unfolded it and sure enough it was his schedule. There was only an adress to the place on the top. Apparently it was on of those nameless places in the richer parts fo the city.

_'Oh joy.' _Ed thought. _'Fussy and rushed rich people.' _He scoffed and continued down. There was a small introduction about how the place expected his work conduct to be. Ed mostly ignored this hardly giving a damn what these people thought and looked at the days he was supposed to work.

Three days a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, for the wage of six dollars and seventy-five cents and hou to be paid every two weeks. It said at the bottom that all Ed had to do was come in and tell them who he was and he could start when ever he wanted.

Today was Sunday so Ed decided to start tomorrow. Yes his rent was paid for the first two months but he lacked the things for living such as food. He had little money left from his old performance earnings becuase of the costs of him living at the orphanage so he figured it was prudent to wait to start work. As much as he would hate getting up early tomorrow he would do it.

Suddenly his stomach growled. "Huh." He spoke out loud to himself, that one sound making him realise how quiet it was here for a downtown place. He shrugged and after lugging his suticase into his bedroom and dropping it unceremoniously onto the bed to be unpacked later he left the apartment once more and headed out to do some grocery shopping.

Later that night Ed smiled in triumph as he finally finished the song he'd been working on for weeks, even though it wasn't a particularly happy song. In fact there was nothing happy about it. The reason he had begun this song was because of a nightmare, so it was directly talking about the incident that had happened when he was a boy.

Ed could only smile because it was music. Then, wanting to test it out he began to play/sing the song.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Ed sighed, the hapiness of finishing the song now only in the back of his mind. He cnestled his guitar in its case and then latched it shut, putting his folder of lyrics away in the desk drawer in his room and then turned in himself.

He made sure the door to his apartment was locked before he let himself relax and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Crazy

**DISCLAIMER:: **I do _**NOT **_own Fullmetal Alchemits. Just any OCs that might pop up. Also I don't ANY songs that are used in this fic.

Also, a special thank you to Orange Singer and wishfulliving89 for their reminders about disclaimers.

A low, annoying buzzing entered Ed's half concious state and he groaned as it slowly became louder and more insistent. He lay still beneath the blankets of his bed, which were actually more comfortable than he ahd first thought, before he sat up quickly and slammed his hand down on top of the alarm clock he had found in the desk drawer.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed before yawning. It was 5am and Ed mentally cursed his new job for requiring him to work the morning shift. He shrugged and pushed himself out of bed. He trudged to his little bathroom and showered.

When he stepped out of said shower about twenty minutes later he felt marginally more awake. He braided his damp hair and then brushed his teeth before making his way back to his room. He opened the small closet door he had just become aware of and saw an outfit of black slacks and a white button shirt with a cafe label on it. Knowing it was his work uniform he put it on. Silently sending a thank you to a deity he didn't believe in that the pants weren't too long he rolled up the sleeves of the button uo to his elbows.

He sat himself on his bed again and put on his black boots before picking up his guitar from where he'd put it against the wall last night and set back in its case. When it was closed up properly he picked the case by the handle and headed out his apartment, grabbing an apple from the counter on the way. He now had twenty minutes to get to work and he hoped he wasn't late.

* * *

Ed was ten minutes late just because the stupid bus hadn't been able to wait the extra five seconds for him to walk up the sidewalk. He grumbled as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Ed looked to the cafe's front counter to the other teen who had called to him. The red-head was smiling at him.

"Hi." Ed said back, if not a bit lamely. He walked to the partition and made his way behind the counter.

"You the knew kid?" Ed growled a bit.

"Yeah." He said between gritted teeth. The red-head rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm Micheal, I'll be helping you out today...Ed, right?" Ed simply nodded.

"Is there a place i can put my guitar?" He asked, he moving the casea bit so Micheal could see it.

"Yeah, in the back. Grab an apron as well and we'll get started on the day." Ed grumbled as he walked through a door that led to the 'back room'. He put his guitar against the wall.

He looked around and found a coat rack filled with dark green aprons. He took one and tied it around his waist as he walked back out. He froze and his eyes went wide at the line that had formed in the five minutes he had been out of the room.

Micheal put him at the cash register and Ed tried to keep up with the orders, working frnatically and making mistakes every other order, never having worked at the register before. It took not even two minutes for Ed to start grinding his teeth.

"Be cool, dude." Micheal said from behind him, sensing the immanent lash-out their customers were about to get. It didn't work, next second the only noise heard was Ed's voice.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, if hew as going to work here the normal customers were going to learn to behave while he was there. "YOU WILL ALL GET YOUR TURN TO ORDER SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET'S TAKE IT ONE AT A TIME!"

All the customers stayed quiet after that, except for those who were ordering. Most of them didn't seem to want to go near Ed, but Micheal didn't blame. Ed had almost torn their heads off, and despite it being disorderly conduct Micheal was willing to let it slide. For once the morning went smoothly and he could smile, impressed by Ed's crowd control.

* * *

Ed sighed and pinched the brisge of his nose as he picked up his guitar and left the back room of the cafe, lifting the partition and leaving the cafe. It was one o'clock and he had finally be let off work.

The rest of the day had gone without anymore outbursts from him and the day had worn on slowly. He had a bit of a head ache forming and he was starving. He walked into the first SubWay he saw and ordered a sandwich to go. He left and went to the nearest park to sit and eat.

When he finished eating he unceremoniously tossed the paper the sandwich had been wrapped in into a garbage can next to the bench. Then he produced his guitar from its case and strummed a bit, making sure the strings were still adjusted right. He paused when he was sure all sounded well and went through a list of songs in his head. He didn't sing any of his songs in public. It was too personal for other people to hear.

He smirked as he finally came up with a song. There were a lot of little kids and parents in this park and oh how enjoyed tormenting the mothers. He knew it was slightly cynical but he didn't care. He didn't know these people. And besides, revolting them kept them away. Kept the pain away.

He shook his head and began to play his guitar. The song sounded a bit of on acoustic, but he didn't have the money for a portable amp let alone an electric guitar, though it was his dream to own one some day. He strummed the intro and began to sing.

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War III

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
While kids are starving in the streets

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something, something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

He smirked as he watched parents lead their children away him. Despite the harshness of the song Ed knew it was true. The world today was mess. He finished the last notes and looked up. Only to gasp and jump back as he almost came nose-to-nose with a smiling a blond. He coughed a bit, choking on the smoke coming from the taller teen's cigarette and backed up.

Ed stared at the blond as he smiled with a goofy grin. When he said nothing Ed mvoed and put his guitar away in its case. The other blond finally moved once he had stood and gripped Ed's arm.

"Come with me." The taller said simply and began to pull him in the opposite direction Ed had intended on going.

"Huh?!" Ed said loudly after over-coming his shock at the complete stranger touching him. "No way! Let go of me!" He struggled to try and get out of his captor's grasp only to find his hold was strong. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull away.

"Get off me you bastard!" Ed yelled. The taller simply ignored him and continued to dag him from the park.


End file.
